A Thousand Years
by Nao-chi
Summary: A thousand years may seem too long but that's how long you can describe how long Sasuke left Sakura...But now he's back...and now what?  This is song fic of Christina Perri's A Thousand Years


**Disclaimer: I own nothing on the anime/manga Naruto. **

****Now let the story begin :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The chills of the cold night air waved his dark raven locks. The trees made a path going straight back to his home, Konoha. Their leaves flew peacefully with every gust of strong wind, falling safely to the hard earth. He walked the path alone returning to his past and setting things right. He was already done with the vengeance and hatred he had known what he wants now is a peaceful life back home with the girl he truly loves. The young Uchiha thought about his ex-teammate, Sakura. How the timed had flew, he wanted to finish killing Orochimaru and Itachi faster to get back to her yet time had be so selfish to make him wait.<p>

_**Hearts beats fast, Colors and Promises, How to be brave.**_

The sight of of the ending trees headed to the gates of Konoha scared him. How will everyone react to his return especially Kakashi, Naruto and most importantly Sakura? How will he see her? Is she with someone else? Does she still love him? Questions kept coming and coming to Sasuke's thoughts, he began to feel guilty for treating Sakura wrong and mostly hurting. All these past years he had hurt Sakura mostly, by leaving her, ignoring her love and neglecting his feeling for her. He promised to himself he'll come back to her no matter what, he'll hold her in his arms and never let her go, protect her. Yet he was the one who hurt her most of all.

The opened gates of Konoha greeted Sasuke, welcoming him back home. His heart raced yet he's so calm and together, he entered Konoha and breathed out his tension. He was home again. The empty streets lightened by the street lamps grew dead and silent as his footsteps headed toward the Hokage's office. The chill of the wind never seemed to have left him and accompanied his lonely return. He could hear the villagers soundly sleeping in the comfort of their beds and sheets in the never ending abyss of silent.

The young Uchiha climbed the never ending stairs to the Hokage's office finding it occupied and being used. He stood right in front of the door wait ting for the Hokage's approval.

"Come in." Tsunade said inside the room reaching his eardrums

He twisted the knob to the right and pushed the door open. He was blinded by the light inside the office, as soon as his vision cleared he saw the yellow haired Hokage behind her desk. She motioned her hand for him to come forward towards her. He closes the door behind him and obeyed as she told.

"So...You have returned." She said in the silence of her office

"What are you planning now?"

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall, but watching you stand alone**_

Their silence grew and grew as Sasuke said nothing, yet he gathered his voice and said "I want to marry Sakura."

Tsunade closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh from her chest. She looked at the Uchiha before her and his actions came crashing down to her. He had betrayed his village, left with Orochimaru to seek great power and abilities, he had killed his brother Itachi an missing S-rank ninja of Konohagakure and a prominent member of the Akatsuki and he, Uchiha Sasuke, himself became associated with the named organization.

"You do understand that you have violated a lot of rules and don't deserve to go unpunished." She said in her realization

Sasuke stayed silence in agreement.

"As for Sakura…" she added "She's different now."

The words pulled down Sasuke's heart and made it sank, different, Different how, he'd like to ask? Does it mean she doesn't love him anymore?

"Alright…" Tsunade said gaining back Sasuke's attention. "I'll look in to your condition but you will be watched Uchiha." She said to him

"But what about Sakura, what will I do?" he asked the girls mentor.

"That I am not concern of. But I'm warning you Uchiha, if you ever hurt her again and even step out of line, no mercy will come to you." she dismissed the boy off, after he had made a distance to the hokage's office two Anbu ninjas appeared before the Hokage.

With a light knob from her, the two masked ninja disappeared with a new mission at hand. They are to watch over Sasuke Uchiha's every move.

Dawn is settling over Konoha as Sasuke walked pass gravestone by gravestone in the Konoha's cemetery. The light of the sun replacing the darkness of the night every minute that passes illuminated the cemetery for Sasuke. He stopped at a gravestone that was barely visited by its relatives. "Here lies Mikoto Uchiha the greatest mother a child could ever have." The gravestone in the right said while on the left "Here lays the body of Fugaku Uchiha a highly respected Uchiha and a loved father." He crouched down in the middle of both graves and dusted the dried leaves that covered the gray stones.

Now he can clearly see his parents name on their gravestones. Sasuke stayed in silent as he offered a few prayers for his deceased family. He stared at the stone in front of him as he remembered the past memories he can remember of his family. Slowly the moments came down at him, how his father had focused his recognition on him instead of Itachi, other moments of happiness and the image of his clan's unfortunate massacre. Blood scattered everywhere, dead bodies' lies here and there, and his brother sparing his life challenging him to surpass his abilities, the stench of blood reeked over both of them as he stared at Itachi with tears.

Sasuke wiped the tears that spilled over his eyelids. "Chichi _(dad)_, haha _(mom)_, I'm back home." He talked to the gravestone; he felt their presence with him, the warmth of their love. "I'm sorry I left. I knew it wasn't right to."

"Ani _(older brother)_ must be with you now. Please tell him that I'm sorry, for everything and please also tell him that he is a great ninja, he's just misunderstood. I misunderstood him."

He let out the depressed feeling of air from his chest into a sigh and smiled "I'll make ani a gravestone soon, next to chichi, haha." The smile in his face grew even happier as he talks to his deceased family.

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away, somehow.**_

"Chichi, haha, ani, I'll be asking her to marry me." He said to them, Sasuke smiled and said his good byes to his mother and father.

The sun rose between the mountains and greeted Konoha with a good morning. Sasuke entered their empty compound finding it like a ghost town in the midst of morning. He headed towards their house remembering how much nothings have changed since he left; he was still alone. The place is filled with silence and dust that covered up over the years of his absence; he made his way to his room and lay on his bed. Puffs of dust flew into the air as the object came in contact with Sasuke. He paid no attention to the dirt's presence and felt comfortable against the silk comforter of his bed.

The sun peaked over Sakura's window and greeted her eyelids a smiling good morning. The kunoichi stretched her arms out high in the air with a yawn and brought them back to scrub her tired eyes out of its slumber. She tossed her bed covering and made her way towards the bath room. She got ready for the day as usual; she dried and brushed her pink locks, fixed them with her forehead protector and wore her usual attire. She stared at herself in her body length mirror noticing the calendar on the edge of her eye. The date marked Sasuke's betrayal to the village; it's been years since she had seen him.

"Things had changed a lot ever since yet how can my feelings stay the same?" She said to herself and tried not to remember the distasteful memory if Sasuke.

She headed off to the hospital to fill in her duties. The loyal medical-ninja served her time in the hospital when she's not on a mission or training with Tsunade, she greeted her co-workers good morning and walked behind the front desk. Checking a few files of the checked-in patients, Sakura headed to the nursery to check on her newest patient. As she walked in the room she found Ino in duty there she joined her best friend to help her with the tasks.

"Ohayo, Sakura." She said in a hushed and calm tone behind the face mask

"Ohayo." She smiled and yet Ino can see through that and feel that she's forcing that smile.

Sakura had been sterilized first and cleaned before she has any contact for the babies' sake. She headed for a certain child that she had delivered 5 days ago. She found the new born child sleeping so innocently in his crib. The tag in his feet labeled him as Atarashi Seijin. Sakura smiled at the sight of the young child before her. His real mother died quickly after the long painful delivery of his unnamed child, so being the one that had helped his mother in giving birth Sakura named him Seijin _(A/N if you rearrange it to Jinsei it means life and add her mother's maiden name Atarashi it says New Life)_.

Seijin started to toss and turn in his crib; he started to feel a discomfort and started to cried. As to Sakura's instincts she carried the baby's fragile form into her arms and hushed him in a motherly way. Ino watched as Sakura treated Seijin as her own child. She walked towards her best friend and the lightly calmed baby. Sakura rocking the baby to sleep held her index finger up which Seijin clasped in his small palm.

"Sakura…" Ino said lightly getting Sakura's attention

"He needs a mother, have you talked about it to Tsunade-sama?"

They have been planning; well Sakura had been planning on adopting him since he had no other family members other than his deceased mother. She had opened the topic to her mentor and had asked about it and to her surprise that she had approved. Though she had to balance her duties in the hospital and her taking care of Seijin, luckily Ino was there to help her with the child. She placed the child back down as soon as it was back to calmly sleeping. She smiled at his peaceful face sleeping and not caring about the world. Her eyes met Ino's stare that had a worry and concerned look in it, she ignores it to avoid the topic and get back to work.

"Sakura..." called her attention "What's wrong?"

Sakura sighed and left the nursery to avoid the babies to be disturbed from their deep slumber. She took off her face mask and breathes in the air slowly then took off what's covering her hair letting them free. Followed by Ino outside they sat in a couple of chairs lined up.

"Today's the day he betrayed Konoha Ino." Sakura said staring at the floor

The blonde girl knew exactly who she was referring too.

"Sakura you have to forget about her, he tried to kill you the last time you saw him." Ino tried to be as convincing as possible

"I don't know if I can. He's my first, only and last love."

"What about those other guys, like umm… Gaara, you saved his life, and he was very thankful."

"He's just a friend. I don't feel anything when it comes to other guys. But when it's Sasuke it's completely different." She sounded so hurt and lonely

Ino tried to help her best friend with the pain she is going trough yet the patting in the back and her shoulders to cry on is all she can offer to the girl.

Sakura had spent most of the morning on duty in the hospital; she checked on the children who had been in the hospital due to sickness, she helps them feel better and cheer them up and hiding the pain she had been feeling. Midday approached the pinkette decided to have lunch with Ino at Ichiraku. As they walk the busy streets of Konoha, Sakura heard her name being called so loud from afar, making everyone stare at her with a questioned look. She can recognize that annoying voice of her friend anywhere, Naruto. Ino stopped on her heels to turn around and find Naruto waving his hand up high and Sai calmly following behind Naruto approaching them, yet Sakura stopped and didn't bother to turn around and see her teammate. As the boys caught up to the two girls, Naruto received a pounced of fist on his noggin.

"Ouch!" Naruto winced "Why'd you do that Sakura-chan?"

"Don't go shouting my name so loud in public you idiot." She scolded her friend and gave a sad look to the ground.

Naruto rubbed his head with both hands to ease the pain of Sakura's hard pound. He giggled it off and asked where they were headed off to. Ino answered the question and thought that it'll be a good idea to eat together. Naruto and Ino's decision couldn't hold back Sakura and Sai, which were forced to the idea of eating together. As they were headed off Naruto noticed a head full of raven locks that he can fully recognized. He couldn't see the person's face due to the over-crowding of people yet he stared at him. Ino saw Naruto's face and stared of to the direction he was staring too. Just like the blond boy saw those black raven locks reminded her of one and only person.

"Sakura!" that voice, it's been so long since he heard it again. That name how he wanted to see her again.

Sasuke walked the streets of Konoha with stares and murmurs from the villagers. Gasps and wide eyes greeted him as he followed the annoying voice he had just heard screamed. He pushed through the growing crowd of people, making sure he won't lose them. His eyes landed on Naruto's figure distancing from him and towards two kunoichi, a blonde ponytailed girl with bangs covering one eye and a pink haired girl standing firmly facing away from him. He stopped and stared as what to have happened next, not believing that he would see them again.

He noticed that they were about to leave, his fist balled up in fear and gathered the courage to run towards them, towards her.

_**One step closer**_

He kept eliminating the distance between him and Sakura; he saw Naruto and Ino watched at him wide eyed as he moves closer towards them. Only a few steps closer and Sakura turned around, being surprised by the hugged she was captured in. The hug tightened with her in it. The tears she never even notices spilled to her cheeks and her arms hugged him back tightly. She bowed her head and placed it on his neck sniffing his scent and holding back her tears yet it came crashing down on her.

Sasuke pulled off their tight hug and saw Sakura's face. Eyes filled with tears, tears that he had cause through the years that he had been gone. His gloved hand cupped her cheeks and his lips came crashing down on hers. Her eyes seem to let out a never ending falls of tears and the two of them kept kissing each other. Naruto, Ino and Sai stood in awe as they watch the sight in front of them, Uchiha Sasuke back in Konoha and are kissing Sakura.

As soon as they stopped they're long and rather breath taking kiss, Naruto butted in and goes hysterical due to Sasuke's sudden appearance, and even to make sure he pinched Sasuke's cheeks and stretched them wide only to receive another pounce in the head. Ino broke their laughter and suggested for Sakura and Naruto to take their newly returned friend to report it to the Hokage. Sakura asked her best friend if it's ok to leave her and Sai behind. Ino's only response was holding hands with the silent ninja and a smile on her face.

Naruto busted in the office door holding Sasuke in his right hand and him holding tightly on Sakura surprising Shizune and Tsunade. Tsunade massaged her forehead seeing the overjoyed boy in front of him.

"Granny Sasuke's returned!" He shouted out with glee

"Yes…I can see that."

"Ne, you already knew?" the boy asked surprised

"I arrived here before dawn you dobe, of course I'd go straight here." Sasuke answered him doing Tsunade a favor. "And since we're here now."

Sasuke clenched Sakura's hand in his never having the thought of letting her go. "Hokage-sama, in front of you I'm asking Sakura to marry me and be my wife." He spitted out.

Sakura stared at Sasuke wide eyed with lips lightly apart and so did the Shizune and Naruto. She didn't know if this was reality or her fantasy playing with her. The fact that he was back home was too much for her to handle let alone him asking her to marry him. Sasuke lowered his eyes from Tsunade's to the girl beside him. Both their eyes met and he saw tears filling up the edges and was about to spill out. Sakura stared at the ground preventing him to see the tears fall to her cheeks.

Sasuke got scared of Sakura turning away, was it a sign that she's declining his offer of marriage?

"Well Sakura? What's your answer?" Tsunade broke the tension between the two people standing in front of her.

Her student looked at her deeply in the eyes and saw how confused she was. Her loved for this man over flowed in her heart yet there something in her that wanted to hate him. Sakura closed her eyes and took everything in for a moment. She needed to decide now and give her answer. Clenched fist and heart pounding out of her chest she let out the ball of air that gathered in her lungs.

Her head nodded up and down while her face shifted from the floor to the Hokage's eyes with a smile. "I will." Her voice let out with everyone's sigh of relief.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand year. I love you for a thousand more. **_

Ino brushed and arranged the white silk fabric the back of Sakura's wedding gown placing them in a proper figured manner. She checked Sakura's veil if they were properly placed and as she turned from Sakura's back to her front, she saw the emotions that her best friend's eyes showed and her blank face hid. Her hands removing the veil covering Sakura's emotionless face, the two of them looked each other honestly in the eyes. Those emerald green orbs smiled to her best friends comfort and company, it made her feel strong that she had her there, as a bridesmaid in her wedding day, a loyal friend in her life.

Ino's soft hands cupped Sakura's cheek making her lips pucker out and eyes squint in the lightly squeezing motion.

"Ne, billboard brow you're getting married before me." Ino tried to cheer her up yet she failed that fake smile of her friend remained

"Come on Sakura…." She whined letting her hand fall to Sakura's shoulders "Sasuke's back, he asked you to marry him, you're getting married, with the man you loved for years."

"I know I should be happy…but..." her eyes started to fill up with tears "I don't know if it's the right thing to do. He left me and Naruto for years, he almost tried to kill me, and now he turns up out of nowhere and proposes to me?" she grunted in confusion, more like anger, and buried her face in her gloved hands.

"Sakura" she called out to her best friend with a light squeeze on her hold to keep her from doubting herself "Sakura forget about what he the wrong has done, what matters is what's happening now. He came back…for you."

With the help of her trusted best friend, Sakura pushed her worries aside and faced what's happening right now. She pushed back the feeling of fear and doubt to the pits of her mind never wanting them to feel them again. A lightly knock on the door with Ino answering it allowing the person to come inside. Kakashi appeared behind the wooden door wearing a black tuxedo and a green tie high lighting his eye.

"Are you ready Sakura?" he asked his former student staring at the beauty she had grown.

Who knew the Sasuke that acted like a jerk to her and ignore her fandom for him is the one she'll be marrying. _How years have passed _Kakashi thought to him, the kids he used to teach and scold have fully grown and now surpassing him. The dress she wore perfectly suits her, the veil flowing down her hair, the tube lined gown marking her perfect lady figure, and her face naturally beautiful. Ino fixed the bride's veil covering her face before Sakura nodded to Kakashi with a smile. The masked ninja held out his hand to Sakura and the lovely bride placed hers above his following him out of the room and in to the hallway leading to the garden.

Inside the Uchiha compound, in the peaceful garden located deep in the compound surrounded by pink cherry blossoms that were in bloom, the breeze of air blew from east to west. Pink leaves from the cherry blossom trees falling to the cold ground of the earth.

Columns of wooden chairs, which can be found in churches, placed in the left and right, leaving a red carpeted aisle for the bride, bridesmaid, and best man to walk on. Some of Sakura's close friends sat in the columned chairs, separating the male from the female. Sasuke stood at the other end of the carpeted aisle waiting for her to join him in holy matrimony. The choir starts to sing joyous songs of weddings, everyone stood up to see the ones walking down the aisle. They were greeted by a blonde wearing tux, acting all matured up yet he ended up laughing when he joined Sasuke in the other end. And next was another blonde only difference was she's a girl, wearing the bridesmaid's gown and holding a small bouquet of flowers.

_**Time stands still**__**, **__**beauty in all she is**__**.**_

What the young Uchiha has been waiting for has finally come. All that he has done has been set aside, what matters right now is the one he truly loves.

_**I will be brave, I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me.**_

Kakashi walked on the left side of Sakura, accompanying her to the end of the aisle where she'll be marrying Sasuke. She personally asked him the honor of escorting her in the red carpet on her wedding day. She saw the peaceful view of the Uchiha compound's garden under her veil, how far it was from the wedding she was imagining yet it was perfect for her. A Tsunade standing in front wearing a formal dress, Naruto also wearing a formal tuxedo and Sasuke also waiting for her, slowly they close to the end and a new beginning in both their life awaits them. Her gloved hands gripped the bouquet of white roses in her hands and tensed up as they slow down to stop in the end of the carpet.

_**Every breath, every hour has come to this, one step closer.**_

Tsunade started to cite the laws about wedding, she reminded Sakura that she highly supports her in any decision she make, and also reminded the groom about his duties as a husband.

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Sakura Haruno as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health?" the Hokage asked

He looked straightly in her eyes, seeing more of what her physical appearance show of her. "I do." He answered without a hint of regret.

The blonde woman turned to her subordinate and asked "And do you, Sakura Haruno, take Sasuke Uchiha as your lawfully wedded husband for better and for worse?"

The kunoichi stared at the man before him with eyes, filling up with tears caused be happiness, hidden under the veil. Sakura answered "I do." To her teacher

The words relieved everyone's heart, and mostly Sasuke's. And with the answer from both, Tsunade gave him the permission "You may now kiss the bride." He lifted up the fabric covering her beauty underneath it. Their lips met in a moment filled of both their love for each other, the tears that filled Sakura's eyes spilled together with the happiness she felt. Everyone else cheered as the two kiss passionately in front.

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**__**, **__**darling don't be afraid I have loved you**__**, **__**for a thousand years**__**; **__**I love you for a thousand more.**_

Sasuke hesitated no time for Sakura to meet his parents, as soon as the wedding was over he grabbed her by the hand and headed her towards their grave, the two of them running through the streets of Konoha in formal attire and obvious joy made them stood of the crowd. They entered the grassed cemetery grounds passing each gravestone by gravestone, the two of them held hands never allowing each other to drift apart. Sasuke stopped in a newly cleaned gravestone with the Uchiha mark on it. He crouched down on his knees pulling Sakura to do the same.

"Haha, Chichi, Ani. I'd like you to meet someone." He said with a smile pulling her newly wedded bride close to him "This is Sakura, my wife."

Sakura stared at her husband, seeing his face being filled up with that smile the she never even knew he could show made her happy even more.

"O-Ohayou, Otousan, Okaasan, Oniisan." She greeted

"You know haha; she's the one I've been in love with ever since we were kids. I just didn't have the courage to tell her." He said. "But don't worry, I'll take good care of her and give plenty of grand children, lots and lots of them." He smiled to her.

"Otousan, Okaasan… Thank you for making a son like him and Oniisan thank you too, for going through a lot for your family especially Sasuke." She stared at the grave stone and closed her eyes giving her prayers for the deceased Uchiha clan.

Her eyes drift open when she felt Sasuke's lips press against her in a swift motion. She slapped his arm in disbelief of what he just did; the surprised Uchiha shot a questioning look to her.

"Not in front of your parents." She said eyeing the two gravestones in front of them and showed respect "Sasuke….I also want you to meet someone." Another questioned look appeared before her yet she only smiled at it.

Sakura placed her bridal flower in the middle of the two gravestones and stood up not planning on letting go her husband's hand. The newly wedded couple left the cemetery walking slowly in the streets of Konoha cherishing the moment they have. Sasuke never let go of the hand that is locked in his, even how the civilians kept passing through them and pushing them out of the way.

The white dress that way clean and pure white earlier is now a dirty white colored fabric that has the ends been stepped on and drag. Sakura's feet filled with dirt in the sole have been walking around Konoha bare and shoeless for she took of her white high heels. The two of them neared the Konoha Hospital adding more confusion for Sasuke. They entered the building like any other else, a few people in shock their attire and yet the two cared less.

"I'll just be visiting someone." Sakura said to her co-worker getting her point and answering with a smile.

Sakura smiled to Sasuke excited about her surprise. They turned left and a couple of right and approached a room with glass for the other half of the wall, Sakura waved at the nurse on duty inside the infirmary signing that she was looking for Seijin. Sasuke watched as the woman on the other side present them carefully a hospital crib with a fragile being peacefully resting inside. His eyes grew as the sight of baby boy being presented to him.

"Sasuke…." Sakura stared at the awed man before her "Meet Seijin…. He has no family and I'm going to adopt him….If its ok with you…." Her eyes kept moving from the floor to the wall and other places except Sasuke's eyes

He stared at her wife, how he found her adorable asking the question. His lips came in contact with her forehead and she immediately lifted her chin up to him.

"Let's treat him like our own son." He smiled "We'll raise him and someday he'll be a great ninja." His lips now came in contact with her lips; he felt a smile form up with the lips he just kissed.

The two of them stared as the Seijin started to wake up on the other side of the wall. Sasuke snaked his hands into Sakura's waist hugging her tightly and never wanting to let her go.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading hope you liked it...<p>

Don't forget to review the story ok? Just a simple review will do :)

Anyways now that i'm done with this, I can go back to my other stories(Not like us/ Loving Sister/ and I've got another story on going)

Anyways keep on reading :)

Nao-chi~


End file.
